The Runaways
by The Littlest Leopard
Summary: There are normal people, and there are un normal people. There are Normals, Outcasts, and Fames. Then, there are people who simply run away. And when six runaways meet up, another strange journey begins . . . This is not only a crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, but of a few more things that I like. ADOPTED BY lovelygirl99.
1. Prologue

**Geni: Welcome to my newest story . . . THE RUNAWAYS!**

**Leo *who is walking in*: Does it include me?**

**Geni: Why, yes, yes it does.**

**Reyna: Well, since it includes him, I'm out of here.**

**Geni: You can't leave, your in this story too.**

**Reyna *with widening eyes* you can't be serious ab- WHAT THE HECK IS A PENGUIN DOING IN HERE!**

***A penguin waddles in the room followed by a girl, and the girl is followed by a boy***

**Jaz *while making the penguin disappear*: Sorry, Felix had a penguin problem again.**

**Superboy: How did I get here?**

***A boy then suddenly falls into the room, scaring everyone***

**Neville: Merlin's Beard! I'm never riding another broomstick again! *He finally notices the people in the room* Uhh . . .**

*******Suddenly, there is someone making claw marks at the side of the wall. Then they break through the wall and is now seeing a girl type on laptop, two boys and a girl with a confused yet scared face, and a bored looking girl who is holding a boy, who looks like he just peed his pants. Thank the gods that he did not*******

**X-23: Uhh . . .**

**Reyna * who dropped Leo on his but*: Lets just get this over with. Geni doesn't own Young Justice, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Kane Chronicles, and X-Men Evolution, and if she did all of the Percy Jackson books for the new series would be out already, there would be a sequel to the Kane Chronicles and Harry Potter, and Young Justice and X-Men would still be on T.V. Is that it?**

**Geni: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Prologue

In life, there are those who are normal, who live normal lives. Who care for normal things, like taxes, money, what they are going to do tomorrow, and things like that. They are normal, because they don't do what others do, what others can see, and what others know.

And that leads us to the _un-normal_ people in life.

They are people who know things, like that gods and magic exist, and that death could be around the corner for them. They see monster, hidden societies, thing normal people would pass off as your eyes playing tricks on you. The un-normal people in life can do amazing things; magic, fly, teleport, control elements, and that list goes on forever.

That leads us to our next categories.

There are three types of categories that you could be listed under. The first one is the Normals, who know how to fight and do well at it, but they don't make a name for themselves. Some of them like it like that, they have friends they can trust, a good life ahead of them. Next is the Outcast, who like being alone, and its fine by them. They know that when people need some extraordinary help, they'll always be the second person they'll turn to. Not the first, the second.

Then comes the Fames.

The Fames are people who are born with a great destiny, who rise to the top. Some of them don't want it like that, some of them just want to be an Outcast, while others take it in and act all snobby and like their important. Those people will do anything they need to do to get to the top. Some stay in fame for the rest of their life, and for many years to come. Others will fade in the background, because the others' stories sounded like they didn't do anything. They did way more than that, but the Normals and Outcasts only believed the other stories. Not theirs.

So, this story is about a few people who didn't know about the other worlds, but they know about the one they belonged to. And that have a destiny like no other.

The Fireboy who used to be famous.

The Healer who was betrayed.

The Super-Clone who had no where to go.

The Weapon who was feared.

The Wizard who was afraid.

And the Warrior Princess who was tired of the work.

And now our story begins with the Fireboy, who after risking his life for his friends and the gods, got no fame in return . . .

* * *

**I seriously want you guys to review and stuff, because with my other story, Rising From the Ashes, ain't looking to good with reviews. So for this story I need at least one review before I post another chapter. Also, please check out my other story Rising From the Ashes and I am going to try to cross the stories over. . . when I get there. Which is going to be a while.**

**Zai Jian! (Chinese for Good Bye!)**

**~ Geni**


	2. Author's Note - Sorry Guys

**Author's Note**

**Hi Everyone!**

**I kinda came into a problem with this story - I lost all inspiration.**

**I am more focused on my other story Rising from the Ashes at this moment, and I totally forgot my idea for this one.**

**So since I barely even started this story, I will just delete it.**

**If you want to adopt it - pm me.  
**

**Thanks!**

**~ Geni**


End file.
